pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
First Round Of The Group Stage!
Story Jon is on the Red Stadium battlefield. His opponent is Maria, who is on the battle field. Nate, Tyler, Zoey, Mary and Ralph are watching. ''' Nate: Shame Luke is also battling at the same time. Mary: Ryan is also having his first battle to. Referee: Battle begin! '''Maria throws two Poke Balls and Jon does the same. Maria has sent out Quagsire and Pidgeot while Jon has sent out Pikachu and Heracross. Mary: Why did Jon throw his Pokemon out at the same time? She was going to show who here Pokemon were. Tyler: That’s not how Jon likes to battle. Mary: I see. Maria: Bring it on! Jon: You can try. Maria: Double Team Pidgeot! Pidgeot uses Double Team and surround Pikachu and Heracross. Jon: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and gets rid of all the Pidgeot copies. Maria: Mud Bomb fast! Quagsire fires a Mud Bomb hits Pikachu. Pikachu lands near Heracross. Commentator: Maria uses Double Team and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but Maria took advantage from Quagsire’s Mud Bomb. Jon: Pikachu. You okay? Pikachu gets up and its cheeks spark. Jon: Good. Heracross, Megahorn! Heracross rushes in using Megahorn at Quagsire. Maria: Water Pulse! Quagsire uses Water Pulse on Heracross and Heracross flies back to Jon. Jon: Single attacks aren’t working. Night Slash and Iron Tail. Pikachu and Heracross run towards Quagsire and Pidgeot using Iron Tail and Night Slash. Maria: Heat Wave! Pidgeot uses Heat Wave and sends Pikachu and Heracross back at Jon. Commentator: Heat Wave has caused major damage to Heracross and Pikachu. Mary: This isn’t looking good at all. Tyler: Jon will think of something. Nate: Not a lot of Pidgeot can learn Heat Wave. Zoey: Pikachu has been training a lot at the ranch. Pikachu and Heracross stand up. Jon: We need to try something new. Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu, Pika Pi. Heracross: Cross! Jon: Got it. I like the plan. Iron Tail! Maria: Watch them. Quagsire and Pidgeot are watching, waiting for Pikachu to attack. Pikachu uses Iron Tail into the ground. Zoey: What is Jon planning? Commentator: Pikachu uses Iron Tail in the ground, but what is Jon planning? Maria: Making it easier for us to attack! Quick Attack! Pidgeot heads towards Pikachu using Quick Attack. Jon: Ready? Pikachu: Pika! Jon: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and the battlefield gets destroyed with rocks flying up in the air, sending Quagsire into the air. All the rocks are colliding with Pidgeot. Maria: Fly out of there! Pidgeot flies up. Jon: Go Heracross! Heracross uses the rocks to jump high in the air. Commentator: Incredible! Heracross is using the stones to jump above Pidgeot. Jon: Thunderbolt! Maria: Quagsire use Muddy Water! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt but Quagsire’s Muddy Water cancels the move out. Jon: Now Aerial Ace! Heracross is now above Pidgeot and uses a stone to push itself towards Pidgeot. Heracross uses Aerial Ace on Pidgeot and Pidgeot smashes into the ground. Jon: Heracross, grab Pikachu! Heracross grabs Pikachu and flies near Jon. Maria: Making it an easier target! The stones in the air from the battlefield fall and hit Quagsire and Pidgeot. The battlefield has rock pillars scattered around. Commentator: Pidgeot and Quagsire felt them rocks falling on them. What an amazing idea by Jon. Zoey: That was smart. Maria: Heat Wave Pidgeot, and Quagsire use Ice Beam! Pidgeot uses Heat Wave and Quagsire uses Ice Beam towards Pikachu and Heracross. Jon: Pikachu, use Thunder! Pikachu goes on all fours and raises its tail. Jon: Pikachu? An electric ball forms around Pikachu’s tail. Jon: Oh I see. Use Electro Ball! Pikachu uses Electro Ball and the move combines with Ice Beam and the moves explode. Heat Wave is still heading towards Heracross. Jon: Brick Break on the floor. Heracross uses Brick Break on the battlefield and a stone slab appears and blocks Heat Wave. Jon: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and Heracross, use Megahorn! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Pidgeot and Heracross uses Megahorn on Quagsire. Both Pidgeot and Quagsire land on the ground. Referee: Both Pidgeot and Quagsire are unable to battle. Jon wins the round. Tyler: Alright. Commentator: Jon wins his first match! We have some more results come in, showing on the screen. Jon looks at the screen. Jon: So Ryan and Luke won their matches. At their trainer block, Jon, Tyler, Zoey, Michael, Luke, Ralph and Mary are in the front room, sitting down on the sofas. Jon: Why do some people have triangles? Nate: The Pokemon League are experimenting with draws. Luke: Draws? Michael: If the battles last longer than 10 minutes, then the match is ended. Nate: If both trainers have the same amount of Pokemon left, the match is a tie. Even a double knockout is a draw. Tyler: I see. Mary: I need to get going, I’m battling next. Jon: Good luck. Tyler: I’m going to go too. I’m battling after her. Luke: I’m going to stay here. Get some more training done. Jon: Tyson and Lisa are battling, and its being televised so I am going to stay and watch that. Tyler and Mary leave the room. Ralph: My first match is first thing in the morning. Nate: I’m going to train too. Luke, mind if I join? Luke: Not at all. Luke and Nate leave. Ralph, Jon, Zoey and Michael turn on the TV and see the match between Tyson and Lisa. Jon: Seems like they are on their final Pokemon. Ralph: I wonder who will win. On the TV, Lisa has a Sneasel and Tyson a Butterfree. Sneasel uses Ice Shard but Butterfree dodges. Tyson (On TV): Use Silver Wind! Butterfree uses Silver Wind and knocks out Sneasel. Ralph: Butterfree seems strong. Michael: And Tyson barely won it. He had 2 minutes left. Jon: Tyson is the one to look out for. On the TV, everyone’s next battle is on the screen. Ralph: So after Mona, I’m facing Barry later that day. Jon: My next match is against Lisa. This will be fun. The results from today appear on the screen. Zoey: Tyler and Mary both won. Jon: That was fast. Mary beat Baron and Tyler beat April. Ralph: Marcus beat Jason in his group too. Michael: Barry lost his match against Freddy. Jon: Well tomorrow, I’m facing early in the morning. Ralph: The same as me. Jon: Then I’m going to watch Tyler and then your second match Ralph. Ralph: You better not lose this group stage. Jon: Not a chance. The camera shows outdoors. Narrator: Jon, Tyler, Luke and Mary all won their first matches. Now only Ralph need to have his first battle. Will the five of them progress through the group stage? Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nate Mary Luke Ralph Zoey Michael Nurse Joy Maria Tyson Lisa Pokemon Jon *Pikachu *Heracross Maria *Quagsire *Pidgeot Tyson *Butterfree Lisa *Sneasel Category:Johto Travels Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes